Unique
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Nahuel/Nessie:."Y ninguno supo cómo, pero sus labios rozaron tímidamente. Y allí ambos lo supieron, a la vez. Que eran similares, y que como tales, eran únicos" Para Muse-at-dawn.


**Disclaimer:** Lo saben, lo sé.

**Claim:** Nahuel/Nessie. Lo sé, lo sé. Ni en mis más desquiciados sueños imaginé escribir de ellos, pero cuando leí la petición, ya tenía una idea en mente.

**Advertencias:** Si eres alérgica a la niña milagro, pues, sabes qué hacer. Leve Jacob/Leah.

**Notas:** Va para Muse, en respuesta a su pedido en el foro LOL. ¿Saben? En cierto momento, Nessie tiene una actitud similar a la de Bella en su estado zombie en NM. Me odié por ello, pero no podía no hacerlo. Necesitaba relacionar el toque Jake/Leah, y de otra forma no podía. _I'm so sorry, srsly_.~

-

-

**

* * *

**

**Unique**

* * *

**I.**

Nessie corría por el bosque, a sus dos años pero aparentando unos cinco o seis, con sus rizos canela alborotados por la brisa matutina, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío de esa mañana y su piel destellando tenuemente debido al sol presente en el cielo.

Estaba de caza, junto a Jake y su madre, y reía mientras escapaba de Jake, que la perseguía con sus brazos hacia ella, y gritando _'Te atraparé, pequeño monstruito'_, mientras su madre sonreía.

A ella no le gustaba perder en el juego, por eso se metió entre troncos caídos y llenos de musgo, para que Jake no la encontrara y así ella podría cantar _'Jake, te gané. No me atrapaste' _luego.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido al quileute, cesó la marcha. Miró a todos lados, tomando aire de a bocanadas, con su corazón latiendo fuerte.

No sabía dónde estaba, y el lugar le pareció perfecto. Un dosel de lianas y musgo caían desde lo alto de los árboles, y el sol proyectaba sombras y pequeños haces de luz que le daban al lugar cierta magia. Y ella adoraba la magia.

Miró todo el lugar, y entonces se percató de alguien. Un muchacho al otro lado de aquel hermoso prado.

Su piel era pálida, pero tenía la misma tonalidad rosada de ella. Y el muchacho, más alto que ella, le sonrió.

— ¡Nessie! —oyó a Jake en la lejanía. Se volteó en la dirección de donde provenía la voz— ¡Ha dejado de ser divertido! ¡Ven aquí! —y luego los llamados preocupados de su madre.

Volvió a darse la vuelta, pero el muchacho ya no se encontraba allí.

**II.**

Estaba aburrida, demasiado. Sin nada que hacer más que estar desparramada en uno de los sillones individuales de la gran sala de su familia. Con sus trece años, pero aparentando diecisiete, se aburría demasiado. Más si Jake no estaba con ella.

Su padre tocaba el piano, con su madre sentada a su lado. La nana de ella inundaba el ambiente, cargando el lugar de emociones. Nessie podría jurar que si su madre pudiese llorar, ésta lo estaría haciendo en estos momentos.

Su tía Rosalie estaba con Emmett, encerrados en su habitación, poniéndose _cariñosos_ el uno con el otro. Alice estaba sentada a un costado de la escalera, junto a Jasper, tomados de la mano. Sus abuelos paternos estaban en el sillón, atentos a la melodía de Edward.

Soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento— Saldré a caminar por allí si no les molesta.

— ¿Y Jake? —preguntó su madre—. Creí que querrías estar con él.

— Está en el garaje, cubierto de grasa y arreglando su último automóvil —se encogió de hombros—. No me apetece ensuciar la ropa que me compró Alice hace poco.

— Buena niña —apremió la duendecillo, sonriendo.

— Vuelvo en la noche.

Una vez que salió por la puerta, emprendió carrera al bosque.

Necesitaba respirar aire frío y puro.

**III.**

Hace horas que se encontraba allí, sentada en una roca, con sus rizos color canela cayendo por su espalda y hombros. Amaba la noche, era su mejor amiga. Las estrellas, la luna, que ahora no podía ver debido a los grandes árboles que se encontraban uno muy cerca del otro. La oscuridad que se cernía sobre su cabeza se le antojaba acogedora, como si la abrazara y la reconfortara.

Se sentía extrañamente triste, sin saber bien el por qué. Todo había comenzado cuando Jake ya no le daba la misma atención que cuando niña. Y ese era el problema quizá. Sí, ese era. Estaba triste porque Jake se la pasaba más tiempo encerrado en aquel garaje con su auto que jugando con ella. Y aunque ella ya estaba más grande (su mente era la de una muchacha de diecisiete. Siempre iba conforme a su edad física), aún extrañaba a Jake, y tenerlo todo el tiempo cerca suyo. Lo de la imprimación no le parecía muy certero en estos momentos, sino, ¿cómo podía él dejarla sola tanto tiempo? Bah, quizá si le preguntaba qué andaba mal, las cosas podrían arreglarse. De verdad que extrañaba a Jake, él y sus abrazos, sus besos en la mejilla, sus risas, y sus consejos cuando ella le contaba de sus problemas.

Por ello, decidió ir al garaje, saber qué sucedía.

Pero no pudo. La persona que estaba frente a ella la heló.

Era aquel muchacho que vio hace ya varios años.

Y cuando se acercó a él, desapareció.

**IV.**

Lloraba, lloraba mucho. Como nunca la habían visto llorar antes.

Su padre estaba que mataba a Jacob. Ella no quizo decirle a nadie, lo que había visto, pero aun así su padre lo sabría. No podía olvidarlo. Por ello es que su padre había gritado una considerable cantidad de insultos al metamorfo y había amenzado con arrancarle con sus propios dientes la carne. Por suerte su madre estaba allí y era lo suficientemente fuerte como para frenarlo.

Por ello es que decidió abandonar el lugar, para evitar que su tía urgara su futuro, que le dijeran _'Vamos pequeña, todo mejorará'_, porque sabía que no era así.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, dejándose ir donde sus piernas se lo permitieran, a la deriva de la brisa primaveral que soplaba desde algún lugar que ella ya no identificaba.

Se encontró en el mismo lugar al que había ido antes, y se sorprendió de haberlo encontrado por segunda vez. Se sentó en la roca y sus lágrimas dieron rienda suelta. Estúpido metamorfo que le había engañado. Ella le había visto. Y lo peor era que él lo negaba. ¿Qué acaso no había otra frase que los hombres (o mitad hombres, si se va al caso) dijeran en esas situaciones que no fueran _'Te lo has imaginado. Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay'_? Ella era más joven de lo que aparentaba, sí, pero no era estúpida.

Lo había visto a Jacob, en posiciones poco decentes, sin ropa, en el garaje, junto a Le-

Un ruido la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y sus dolorosos recuerdos.

Y entre las lágrimas pudo identificar al muchacho de hace días atrás.

Se levantó de la roca, impulsada por el hecho de querer hablarle de una vez por todas. Al dar ella dos pasos, él retrocedió uno.

— No... —articuló, apenas susurrando—. No te haré daño. No.

Él se quedó inmóvil, mientras ella se acercba, aunque su rostro demostraba su descontento con el hecho.

Cuando pudo tenerlo al alcance de su mano, Nessie acarició suavemente su rostro. Y supo inmediatamente que él era como ella, de la misma única especie. Híbrido. Y le mostró todos sus recuerdos, su vida. De algún modo extraño le tenía confianza.

— Eres... como yo —susurró él, sorprendido.

Y ninguno supo cómo, pero sus labios rozaron tímidamente. Y allí ambos lo supieron, a la vez. Que eran similares, y que como tales, eran únicos.

* * *


End file.
